I Want You Happy
by KaireanAlbarea
Summary: Feelings of a girl about the death of a friend. AU, alternate ending, oneshot


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MYSTIC MESSENGER! Cheritz does. Do play the game :D

THERE ARE PARTS FROM SE 01 EPISODES 05 and 06 here~! IT WAS WRITTEN TO PROVIDE ADDITIONAL INFORMATION ESPECIALLY TO EVERYONE WHO FINISHED THE SECRET ENDINGS! (Assuming you guys forgot about it)

SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

* * *

I have always thought that V deserved more. When I pursued Luciel, we lost V. At first I thought it was going to be a happy experience for me. I met Zen, Yoosung, Jaehee, Jumin and Luciel. It was always them who talked to me when Saeran lured me here at Rika's apartment. I'm thankful to everyone but I wanted to tell V how much of a great person he was.

I had the power to reset everything. I can repeat the 11 days we lived through to make things better. I knew it was a gamble, since there were only a few options and I can only make 5 people happy. I don't know what I can do to make them all happy.

Even when I pursued someone else, V was never happy. I believed that whatever conflict happened with him and the others, it did not resolve anything. Rika was still Mint Eye's leader and Saeran is still with the cult.

Zen told me that I don't have to worry about V since he is old enough to take care of himself and that he is RFA's leader. He would hug me and tell me that everything will be alright. When I chose to love him, he had me stay with him at his place since the apartment had a bomb inside and he didn't want to risk losing me. After the party, we kind of lost contact with V.

When I asked Yoosung about V, he said that he didn't deserve Rika. He hated him and nothing will change. However, we were able to talk to him about it and he's gradually accepting V. Even when we got married, I would still think about V and Yoosung's relationship and what I can do to fix it.

It was Jaehee's turn but to be honest, she didn't think much about V. She didn't know him like how the others know him so she couldn't say anything conclusive about him. After opening our small café, not once did I see V step into our shop.

I sighed deeply as I pushed through with Jumin. He was best friends with V so I know I can get more information about him. My only problem was, he was more interested in making me Mrs. Han than thinking about his best friend. I did find out that Elizabeth the 3rd was given to him by the Rika and V. The teal-haired photographer has always been Rika's sun and the he was jealous at the time. He loved Rika but he knew they were meant to be.

As I took the path to Luciel, I experienced a lot of things. We were told that Luciel was only his Catholic name and that his birth name was Saeyoung. The guy who led me to the apartment was his twin brother Saeran all along. Everything ended with him but I didn't feel joyous. Sure, I'm dating the red-haired hacker but that doesn't mean we left the Mint Eye place unscathed. He took a few hits and Saeran ended up killing V. We attended V's funeral and were able to treat Saeran from the brainwashing done by Rika.

I wrote everything I knew in my diary. I don't know why but I remembered everything that occurred. I even changed my personality a number of times just to see what kind of change will occur. Despite this, my only wish was to make V happy until his last breath. Even if he is fated to die in Saeyoung's path, I want him to be happy. I knew that Rika and V are each other's destiny but at the time before V's death, Rika was busy being the leader of her cult.

What can a mere person like me do to change his fate? I waited and waited but I was still not given new choices. There was no way to change V's fate. He's either unreachable or dead. I don't know what I should do.

If I tried to make my own story, can I save him? Thinking about it pained me even more than having to see Yoosung lose an eye during my time with him.

I have to change something. I have to do something! I have to do something even though it's against nature. I have to save V!

"… 118.382643, 72.575154… SOS" V typed the coordinates of the Mint Eye headquarters and sent it to the RFA messenger.

Jaehee and Jumin were together and saw the message left behind by V. "I thought V was blocked from the messenger. How did he get in? The coordinates seem to be complete." Jaehee said.

"Assistant Kang, prepare a helicopter right now!" Jumin ordered as they prepare for the rescue.

"Excuse me? Did you just say helicopter?" Jaehee was in shock by her boss' sudden order.

"I'll go there by myself…" answered Jumin.

"Mr. Han, it's too dangerous! Please think about it. It might be a trap." Jaehee warned.

"No… I'm going there right now. Get the flight permit. " Jumin sternly told Jaehee, worrying about what might happen to Saeyoung and the others. "V will be there. Everything is there…"

After V sent the coordinates, we all hoped the Jumin would find it as soon as possible and be able to send someone to save us. Saeyoung told us that he will come and that he commanded the robotic cat to get to where we were without being found. It was the same thing as before. He ordered the cat to bring in some tomatoes so that I can eat them. All I can do was thank him and accept the food. The robotic cat told us that Rika was on her way to us. Upon Rika's arrival, V was the one who reacted first.

Rika explained to us what she did to Saeran and that Saeyoung should undergo what his brother went through. I saw Saeyoung lash out to Rika as if cursing her for hurting Saeran.

V begged to Rika to stop involving innocent people and that she'll only feel more empty. Rika kept on denying the truth and was ready to hurt V even more.

Rika then freed us and lead us to the main hall where hundreds of Mint Eye's members are gathered together. As we walked towards the middle, I saw Vanderwood supporting Saeyoung since he was feeling dizzy after losing a large amount of blood from his wound. Saeyoung looked at me and told me that he will give us some time so that Jumin can save us.

Rika began chanting her lines in front of everyone to which the other members rejoiced to. She then announced that she will cleanse someone. V walked towards Rika and Saeran suddenly appeared, shouting that he thought Saeyoung will not join them.

I saw Saeyoung cringe at the sight of Rika reprimanding Saeran. She told him that he had his chance in defeating Saeyoung. They both kept on talking about Rika's promise to Saeran but he blonde woman just ignored him.

Rika ordered one of her disciples to take Saeran away for brainwashing but Saeyoung didn't want to let them take him. Vanderwood untied him and Saeyoung rushed to protect his brother. He threatened all of them that he will kill them if they touched his brother. We gasped at the since of Saeyoung fainting after he hugged Saeran. He already lost too much blood. Devastated by the sight of his wounded twin, Saeran took out his gun and pointed it at them, shaking.

Sarean started to have a headache and Vanderwood and I heard that Rikas ordered one of her people to get Saeran's meds.

It started to dawn in me. This is the moment when V will die. I knew I had to do something… even though my body refuses to move… even if it's against nature I will-

BANG!

Vanderwood and Saeran both gasped at what happened. V shook Vanderwood, asking him what happened. Saeyoung regained consciousness upon hearing the shot of the gun and was surprised to see where the bullet headed to.

I fell to the ground, vomiting blood and starting to lose consciousness. I saw Saeyoung running to me and laying me on his legs.

"Please… no… no… Please, don't… die…" He started to cry nonstop and hugged my tightly. V went to Saeyoung and touched where the bullet shot me. "No…"

As I felt Saeyoung's arms, my memories with the RFA started to flash before me. The time I accidentally downloaded a messenger application on my phone, I knew something was about to happen. My days with them were truly worthwhile; as I enjoyed my time with them. I had to leave everything behind for the RFA members. I remember Jaehee being suspicious of me and then come Zen & Yoosung with their constant passes at me. Jumin was the stereotypical rich guy who acts like there was nothing more important than his work… Until I found out about Elizabeth the 3rd who Jumin obsesses with most of the time.

" Ugh..!" I started to cough up more blood and lose all feeling in my body. I can hear Saeyoung screaming, "Don't die…! Don't leave me!" The vision was getting blurry but I saw V approach Rika, telling her that an innocent person is losing her life just because of Rika's state of mind.

It took us 11 days to fall in love. Every 11 days, I would pursue one person, contemplating on whom I will love the most. Only after taking Saeyoung did I find out that he was my soul mate. I didn't want to choose, to be honest… I love them all! They gave me life and a purpose to live…

"Please! No! No! Don't… go…!" Saeyoung kept on crying as he held me. Everything should be happening so fast but since I was close to dying, time seemed to have slowed for me.

What's up with that Saeyoung? When I tried to flirt with you, you would always push me away… Now, you can't take your eyes of me… I gave a weak smile, as I coughed more blood. I slowly raised my hand and placed it on Saeyoung's face. "Sae…young… Don't… be sad…"

He put his hand on mine and continued to cry. He shook his head, still not wanting to accept that I'm dying. "I'll always watch over you, Saeyoung… I won't need CCTV cameras, unlike you…"

I laughed softly at my own comment, trying to make the atmosphere a bit lighter." Saeyoung giggled a bit and said, "How can you joke at a time like this…?"

I just smiled at him one more time before I breathed my last breath.

The front doors suddenly opened and we were greeted by Jumin. He had brought many people and arrested everyone inside the vicinity except for us. "Sae…young… I… love… yo—" I wasn't able to finish my sentence and happily died in his arms.

Saeyoung couldn't accept what happened and he couldn't stop his tears from falling. He almost didn't come to my funeral because it was too painful for him. Everyone was sad to see me lying inside a coffin. Everyone had their part in the eulogy, saying whatever came to mind.

"I'm happy to have met her… She was always there to cheer us up, even though we knew she was busy." Zen started.

"She was like a big sister to me, and also a great friend…" followed Yoosung.

"She was my best female friend… That friend who I can talk to about anything…" followed by Jaehee.

"I… had feelings for her… She never knew that… but she gave me light and happiness whenever we're able to talk with each other…" Jumin went to the middle after Jaehee left.

"She… was the love of my life. She kept on loving me even though I kept on pushing her away. She loved me, not only as the Luciel she knew at the messenger but as well as the 'me' who she met face to face… I will never forget her and I will always love her with all my life, until the time we get married at the space station…"

Saeyoung was the last one to talk, crying the whole time. I went to his side and hugged him, but I knew that he won't be able to feel me. V and Rika were there but they declined going up in front for their eulogy. Rika was unable to say anything not because she didn't have anything to say, but because she couldn't. Even though V wasn't the person who died this time, the sight of someone dying in front of her was too much. V supported Rika, who seemed to have lost her mind, as they leave the room. V uttered a word of apology to Saeyoung before leaving, regretting that he wasn't able to prevent me from dying.

The only thing that changed when I died was Saeyoung.

"I'm sorry Saeyoung… I… robbed us of our happiness just so that I can save V… But don't worry! We will meet again!

…

…

…

… on the next reset…!"


End file.
